Una noche inolvidable
by LadyIchijouji
Summary: Para conmemorar nuestro aniversario de un año de citas, mi novio Takeru decidió proporcionar una noche maravillosa, una noche de los sueños de cualquier chica, sin embargo no todo salió exactamente como planeamos. Mi nombre es Yagami Hikari y hoy estoy aquí para compartir con ustedes un relato sobre una noche inolvidable.


Cepillé mis mechas cortas mientras me miraba en el espejo, una sonrisa bobo brotó en mis labios al recordarme que hace un año Takeru se declaró al final de la clase, todos se fueron a casa, pero fuimos a pasear en el parque central de Odaiba, donde vivimos. Y cuál no fue mi sorpresa ante su declaración.  
Takeru es el chico popular típico de la escuela, tranquilo, gentil e inteligente y, obviamente, hermoso, pero sobre todo él es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, pasamos por muchas aventuras juntas, pero esta es una historia que se contará en otra fecha.

Para celebrar nuestro aniversario de citas, me llevar a un elegante restaurante donde disfrutaremos de una buena cena y luego seguiríamos para un motel nuestra tan esperada la primera vez.

Yo suspiré de fondo, saliendo de mis pensamientos y decidí producirme rápidamente tan pronto como miré el reloj, me libre de la bata y vestí una lencería negra con bolitas blancas, comprada especialmente para esa fecha. Encima de la cama había un vestido que compré junto con Miyako-chan en la última liquidación en la tienda Butterfly, era un modelo rosa de mangas largas con altura en el muslo. Él cayó como un guante en mi cuerpo y para terminar colocé sandalias de salto, pues soy muy bajita.

Estaba debidamente producida, todavía bien Taichi-nii no vive más en casa para peinarse en estos momentos, él comparte un apartamento con Yamato-kun, Miyako-chan me había enviado miles de mensajes cada uno con un comentario peor que el otro, pero también la virginidad de ella no duró ni una semana después de que ella empezó a salir con Ken-kun.

Le respondí el mensaje dando risa y oí a mi madre golpear la puerta.

\- ¡Entra madre! - Pedí y ella entró con una sonrisa en la cara trayendo una bandeja con algunas galletas y un vaso de jugo.

\- Hikari-chan, experimenta mi nueva receta! - Me dio una cálida sonrisa. - Como usted está linda mi hija, parece que fue ayer que era una niña con su silbato. - Comenzó a llorar.

\- Para con eso madre, no voy a la muerte. - Jugué cogiendo el vaso y volteando de una sola vez, las recetas osadas de mi madre nunca fueron gustosas, pero si rechazara ella daría el mayor show, entonces bebí todo y comí las galletas, hasta que, por milagro, estaban deliciosos. - Hmmm! ¿Qué delicia lo que tiene aquí?

\- ¿Te gustó? - Limpia las lágrimas ya animada sirviendo el resto que estaba en la jarra. - Bueno, llevó naranja, uva, ciruela, aguacate, chocolate en polvo, papaya, kiwi, pera, higo, rúcula, lechuga, jaca... - Antes de que ella terminara de hablar los ingredientes a la campana tocó.

\- Madre atiende, es el Takeru, voy a cepillar los dientes. - Anuncié y salía corriendo al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Llegué a la sala y ... ¡Mi Kami! Mi amor era hermoso y maravilloso con un buque de rosas rojas y una cajita en forma de corazón.  
\- Hikari... - Me miró de arriba a abajo completamente admirado. - ¡Estás maravillosa! - Me ofrece las flores y el regalo.

\- ¡Qué lindo amor! - Olvidé a las rosas, su aroma era entorpecedor. - Madre, la señora puede poner en un vaso para mí, por favor?

\- Claro, querida, ¡vaya a divertirse! - Ella tomó las rosas olfateándolas y nos quedó mirando, Takeru se despidió educadamente mientras salía ansiosa apretando la cajita de regalo en las manos.

Entramos en el carro y él me preguntó:

\- ¿No va a abrir? - Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Claro... - Podría tener un anillo de compromiso en medio de los chocolates. ¡Abrió la caja y sentí el delicioso aroma de nueces, hmmm mis chocolates preferidos! - Gracias amor. - Agradezco con un beso largo.

\- Dicen que el chocolate es afrodisíaco. - Habló, pero luego corrió con las propias palabras, también coreé un poco.

En un silencio extraño después de su comentario, para disfrazar comencé a comer los chocolates dividiendo con él, poco a poco fuimos volviendo a la normalidad y luego estábamos hablando de una buena vez.

Llegamos al lugar mega chic. ¡Wow! Me quedé hasta constreñida, luego fuimos guiados a una mesa ya reservada y Takeru hizo todas las peticiones en francés. Era maravilloso, un gran vino y una comida deliciosa con un nombre extraño

¡Hablamos, brindamos aprovechando intensamente cada minuto de aquel momento mágico, mi amor es incluso un príncipe! No podía estar más perfecto, asistimos a una presentación en vivo de una cantante francesa, pero la noche estaba apenas empezando y yo me encontraba muy ansiosa, mucho y esa ansiedad empezó a reflejarse en mi sistema digestivo. Sabía que era sólo ansiedad y que la receta de mi madre no tenía nada que ver con eso, traté de respirar profundo y relajarse.

Salimos del restaurante y él confirmó conmigo si realmente me gustaría ir a donde combinamos, era notable cuánto estaba preocupado si me sentía preparada. Por más que estuviera nerviosa, confirmé, pues quería mucho que rodara nuestra primera vez.

Durante el recorrido del restaurante al motel empezó a darme un reverso en la barriga ... El dolor era tanto que llegaba a sudar frío, creo que hasta mi presión bajó. Para mi suerte, Takeru no percibió nada. Yo suaba... Suaba... Llegaba a encogerse en el banco, y no llegábamos nunca al lugar combinado.

Entramos en la carretera y cruzé los dedos para parar en el próximo motel. Pasó el primero y nada, cuando pasamos el segundo sentí como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de mi barriga, llegaba a fermentar. "¡Listo va a salir aquí mismo!". Pensé en desesperación, pero Kami es tan bueno que conseguí sostener y entrar en el próximo motel hermoso y maravilloso ... Pero apenas conseguía respirar derecho. Nunca he agradecido tanto en mi vida, llegué hasta abrir una sonrisa, después de tanta carcajada.

Takeru apagó el coche y se estacionó preguntando qué habitación quería.

¡Ah eso es eso! Necesitaba un baño y él me mandaba a elegir una habitación, cualquiera me servía, yo necesitaba incluso era un baño, pues en el estado en que me encontraba hasta el cuarto de la guardia me servía. Si abría la boca tenía casi certeza de que algo saldría por otra parte.

Parece entender mi desesperación, él eligió el cuarto, pagó y tomó la tarjeta. Caminamos un poco más y pasó la tarjeta en la puerta, inmediatamente lo empujé hacia el lado, de manera que casi cayó y entré desesperada corriendo el ojo por el sitio, hasta encontrar el baño y prácticamente me teletransporté allí.

Mi Kami, cuanto lujo en un solo lugar y yo sólo conseguía pensar en adentrarme en el baño, entré golpeando la puerta y me senté en el inodoro y fue una explosión violenta

Detalle, encontré que había encerrado la puerta, pero no, él vio mi desesperación y fue a ver si yo estaba bien ... Mi Kami! Casi entré en el vaso de tanta vergüenza, fuera el olor que se extendía por el lugar. Murchie en la hora, casi me dio descarga para ir juntos.

Se quedó tan constreñido que acabó entrando y siguiendo hacia la hidro.

\- ¡Amor, no estoy haciendo pis! -Me di cuenta avergonzada, pero creo que esa altura ya había percibido.

Entonces llamó a la hidro y salió del baño. Me quedé allí corrompiendo por dentro, muriendo de vergüenza de mi tragedia. Lo peor era que yo hacía caca por etapas para intentar no hacer ruido, pero los gazes hacían cuestión de salir estruendosos como un trueno. ¡Ay mi Kami, qué vergüenza! Era para ser una noche perfecta y yo allá defecando y cada cinco minutos. Tadinho de mi amor, él preguntaba todo preocupado desde el exterior:

\- ¿El amor terminó?

\- No, no... Estoy casi... - Respondía torciendo para que acabara pronto de una vez.

Finalmente había terminado aquel mártir, me limpié y leve.

Llamé la ducha para disfrazar el ruido de la descarga y después de unos veinte minutos y unas veinte descargas el olor aún estaba horrible, parecía que algún animal había muerto allí dentro y estaba en estado de descomposición.

\- ¿Puedo entrar, cariño? - preguntó ansioso.

\- ¡Sólo un minuto, ángel!

No sabía más qué hacer, el olor estaba de matar, miré al lavabo y vi varios frascos con líquidos coloreados, tomé algunos y olí, eran bien perfumados entonces en un acto de desesperación empecé a jugar aquellos líquidos perfumados hacia arriba, en el suelo que refleja para todos los lados.

\- ¿Puedo entrar ahora? - preguntó con una voz que me dio pena.

\- Puede amor, puede entrar sí... - Estaba muriendo de vergüenza, así que me quité la ropa y entré en la bañera que ya estaba llena.

Sólo que lo que había jugado en el suelo era jabón líquido, estaba tan desesperada que ni me di cuenta y ocurrió que el suelo acabó quedando resbaladizo.

Vi a mi amor, apertura de la puerta lentamente, usando una bata blanca abierta en el pecho y cuando pensaba que lo peor había pasado se deslizó y cayó de culo en el suelo y, bueno... Sería cómico si no hubiera empezado a se contorsiona, gimiendo de dolor.

Me levanté desesperadamente sin saber qué hacer. Me enroje en una toalla y casi cae tratando de llegar hasta él.

\- Hikari, por favor, llama una ambulancia, creo que rompí algo, estoy sintiendo mucho dolor. - Él gemía de dolor y yo salí del baño, en shock, no sabía o no recordaba el número de la ambulancia y tuve que llamar a mi madre.

\- Aló, madre no pregunta, sólo me dice cuál es el número de la emergencia. - He intentado ser directo y evitar interrogatorio.

\- ¿POR QUÉ QUER EL NÚMERO DE LA EMERGENCIA, USTED ESTÁ BIEN? - Se acortó al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es la Hikari madre? ¿Quiere el número de la emergencia qué ha ocurrido? - Oigo la voz de mi hermano. ¿Droga, pero qué hace en casa después de todo?

\- Madre, sólo me da el número, por favor, es urgente. - Traté de parecer tranquila.

\- Hikari la madre acaba de desmayarse y Koushiro está aquí conmigo socorriendo ella, me dice lo que ha habido y donde usted está, porque quiere el número de la emergencia? - Era Taichi en el teléfono, droga era sólo lo que faltaba.

Ocho Takeru gimiendo en el baño y digo de inmediato:

\- ESTOY EN UN MOTEL CON TAKERU, PERO EL CATIÓ EN EL BAÑO Y PARECE TU FRATURADO ALGUNO OSO, NECESITO AYUDA!

 **(...)**

Después de mi revelación desesperada, Taichi me pasó el número y yo llamé para la emergencia. Nos fuimos a parar en el hospital ambos sólo de albornoz. Takeru fracturó el cóccix, pero fue medicado y pasa bien.

Las cosas no podrían ponerse peores, pero se quedaron ... Mi madre, mi padre y Taichi-nii, llegaron de paseo con Koushiro-kun, los padres de Takeru también vinieron, el Sr. Ishida vino con Yamato-kun y la Sra. Takashi vino de paseo con Mantarou-san, hermano de Miyako-chan, que también vino preocupada por el amigo y trajo el Ken-kun que estaba en su casa, pero también avisó al resto de la clase y luego todos estaban allí demostrando cariño y preocupación y me vestía sólo de albornoz.

Una funcionaria del motel llegó y se presentó en nombre del mismo, me entregó nuestras cosas y me pidió que firmara.

Takeru tuvo alta al día siguiente y bien...

 _"Esa no fue nuestra noche especial, pero sin duda fue una noche inolvidable."_


End file.
